yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Christophe Giacometti
'Christophe Giacometti '(Japanese: クリストフ・ジャコメッティ, Kurisutofu Jakometti) is a Swiss figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Christophe is often referred to in the series as Chris. He has been interested in skating since he was a child. He was impressed by Viktor Nikiforov's performance when they were both youths.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 Later on, he and Viktor often shared the podium in various competitions. He won silver for both the Grand Prix Final in Russia and World Championship in Japan in the previous season. Appearance Christophe is tall man who has two-toned blond and brown hair that is styled in an undercut, hazel eyes with long eyelashes, and a short beard and stubble mustache. Short Program During his short program, Christophe wears a one-piece shimmering purple, black, and blue suit with purple accents. It also has a cross-body purple belt that is secured in the front with a silver embellishment. Free Skate During his free skate, Christophe wears a black outfit with red accents, including red fin-like flares on his legs and a red pattern that extends throughout the top part of his costume. the sides are open and held together by lace. Personality Christophe has a deep love for figure skating. He is also a very sexual person, which is reflected in both his personal relationships and in his figure skating. He greets Yuuri at the Cup of China by stroking Yuuri's rear.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 He also has more sensual music choices for his programs. He tends to become sexually excited by his performances. Christophe is self-confident enough to not care much about what people think of him, being brave enough to dance semi-nude at the previous year's GPF banquet. Program Short - Intoxicated Free - Rapsodie Espagnole Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri was never once able to beat him during their time as Juniors. Even though Christophe views Yuuri as a rival skater, it is implied that they are friends, as Yuuri has Christophe's number. In the banquet following the previous year's Grand Prix Final, Christophe and Yuuri pole danced together. Christophe keeps pictures of the event in his phone.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Viktor Nikiforov He's been a rival-like presence to Viktor, who stood unmatched at the top of the figure skating world. Christophe hadn't been able to muster up much motivation in the season of Viktor's absence. Christophe thought that Viktor shared his love for figure skating, and was surprised when Viktor left figure skating to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He intends on defeating Yuuri in the Grand Prix Final in order to bring Viktor back to competitive skating, so that he is finally able to defeat Viktor. However, despite their rivalry on the ice, they appear to be on good terms, as seen when Christophe joins Viktor at the hotel pool in Barcelona, where they take pictures together. Quotes * "''I'm the only one who can skate exactly the way I want. I thought Viktor was the same as me, living for life on the ice." (CoC FS Monologue) * "It's not like you to leave the ice and find someone you want to protect, Viktor." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Viktor) * "Yuuri can't surpass you. I'll win this season! And I'll bring you back to the ice! The next time you come to stand by me, I believe I'll be the one standing in the middle." (CoC FS Monologue, indirectly addressing Viktor) Trivia * He owns a white Persian cat. * His Instagram is christophe-gc.Yuri!!! on Ice Ending Song *The caption on his Instagram post during the credits reads "Reunited with bae". *Although Christophe has qualified for the Grand Prix Finals many times, he has never actually won gold.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 *He is confirmed to be alive as of 2017 References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Europe Category:Switzerland